


Hairclip

by beloniika



Series: Rewind [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 05:39:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7672228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beloniika/pseuds/beloniika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The struggles of sharing a dorm room with someone unaware of his cuteness and its effects on the poor roommate.</p><p>(yes,I know the summary is the same as the previous one, but the title pretty much gives the plot away)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hairclip

_‘I should really cut my hair...’_

Youngjae is leaning against the wash basin, turning his face left and right in front of the mirror and making his fringe swish with every movement, right above his eyelashes.

He just came back from a study group with Jinyoung and Bambam, and they spent two of the three hours together nagging him about the possibility of damaging his eyes (Jinyoung) or about making a bit of an effort to look good (Bambam). The Thai boy even dug through his massive manpurse before presenting Youngjae, with a flourish, a single hairclip.

So here he is, stripped down to a comfy t-shirt that Youngjae isn’t even sure is his, and his favorite dark gray boxers, fiddling with the wisps of hair that don’t want to succumb to Bambam’s hairclip. Eventually he emerges from the bathroom victorious and pads back to his desk, resigned to his destiny of typing only boring assignments.

An hour into his homework,the door to the dorm room opens and Jaebum enters, back from his last lesson for the day. Youngjae swivels on his chair and welcomes the distraction (sorry Jaebum) with one of his infectious smiles, not noticing how the older male freezes in his spot.

Jaebum doesn’t know where to look. The naked dangling leg? The equally naked folded leg and the cute dimple that formed by the knee? The shirt that is so large and thin Jaebum can see the light filtering from the window behind Youngjae? The fringe swept to the left and held in place by a simple red hairclip?

Perplexed by his roommate’s silence, Youngjae cocks his head to the side, only to widen his eyes in alarm at the sudden strangled noise Jaebum makes.

“Are you okay?” the younger asks, immediately standing up with the intention of helping Jaebum, but he didn’t notice his t-shirt got stuck on the chair’s armrest.

“Aish!” Youngjae exclaims, twisting to stop the chair from toppling and free his shirt. That gives Jaebum enough time to regain his composure, and chalk it up to saliva going down the wrong pipe at the brunette’s questioning gaze. He hopes Youngjae’s hum means he believes him.

Youngjae sits back down, hugging his knees up to his chest, and only then does Jaebum finally step further in their shared room, very determinedly focusing on his bed before plopping on it and stretching haphazardly, satisfied with each pop his body makes. Youngjae looks at him with an amused tiny smile.

“How did Professor Cho’s lecture go?” the younger eventually asks, at the same time as Jaebum inquires, ever so tsundere, “Where did that hairclip come from?”

Youngjae’s lips stop in a perfect plump circle. He scratches the back of his head as he confesses, “It’s Bambam’s. My bangs have been bothering me for a while and today he gave me this,” then points at the red piece of metal with a sheepish smile.

Jaebum can’t help but stare at his roommate, weak in front of his effortless cuteness that is also source of frustration for the older student, unable to believe Youngjae doesn’t play it up at all and that he genuinely doesn’t notice the effect he has on ~~Jaebum~~ ~~people~~ _~~Jaebum~~ people_.

“What?” Youngjae finally asks with an embarrassed yet loud laugh, after being under the elder’s silent scrutiny for a tad too long. Jaebum blinks twice and turns his head, staring at an undefined spot above the bathroom door. After a beat, he admits,

“Nothing. Just thinking the hairclip looks good on you.”

He very determinedly schools his face into a blank expression when he hears an abashed but pleased chuckle coming from his left.

“Thanks~” Youngjae says with a sing-song voice. He returns to his paper with a smile on his face and a lighter heart.

If Jaebum knows his roommate well enough, that tone means, _‘I don’t believe you, I know I look ridiculous but thanks for trying to make me feel better about it.’_ There are times where Jaebum is thankful for Youngjae’s self deprecation--no, wait, he does hate that Youngjae can’t see his real worth, but it gives Jaebum the freedom to say what he likes about the younger boy with the knowledge that it’ll be brushed off as ‘bros supporting bros’, hence the lack of uncomfortable reactions.

(When do bros essentially say “you’re cute” to another bro, though, Youngjae, please enlighten me.)

Other times, however, Jaebum wishes for Youngjae to believe his words, read between the lines, catch the undertones.

 

Could it be that it’s Jaebum the one who doesn’t notice the interest is reciprocated?

  
Nah, Youngjae is too naive. 

**Author's Note:**

> 3AM must be 2jae hour for me (nope, not 1:31AM), but it's all [this gifset's fault](http://wonhothoooo.tumblr.com/post/146782914477/).
> 
> No reassurances I'll write something for this AU so soon again, tbh :P I'll see when inspirations strikes.


End file.
